The specification relates to a quick-detach accessory base mount for rapid attachment/detachment of an accessory device to an accessory rail (“rail”). A rail is commonly used on a mounting apparatuses such as firearms to provide a mounting platform for various accessory devices. Other mounting apparatuses, such as tripods, camera stands, and other things have these rails. Accessories often include cameras, optical scopes, telescopes, lights, laser aiming/indicator modules, backup weapon sights, foregrips, bipods, and night-vision equipment. Attachment/detachment of an accessory attached with rigid-attachment-type methods, such as ring, bracket, and/or screw fasteners, can be time consuming and complicated due to a need for tools and/or repetitive actions to perform the attachment/detachment of the accessory from a mounting apparatus. Use of other attachment methods, such as a rotating surface that directly engages and secures an accessory to a rail surface can, over time, chafe a rail's finish and damage the rail.